mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toenailsin/Archive 3
question ConnorTaylor 15:38, July 18, 2010 (UTC) helo there friend i heard you are not really active on Mafia Wars Wiki sorry for the question but why is that??ConnorTaylor 15:38, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :* All the info is on my User Page Toenailsin (talk) 01:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) thanks!! really needed this!!! I have been playing MV for Maybe 8 monthes, And recently tried changing up my strategry! In the the beginning the only thing that concerned me was leveling up and completing jobs, but noe that i am at 430+ i dont have a big enough Mafia to defend me and now i am getting my butt handed to! Seems like someones snuffing me out every five minutes! do you have any guidelines to help! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' David.s.constant (talk • ) at 11:16, July 19, 2010 (UTC). Vegas Stats Vegas stats: I just went through and added info for Ruby on The Lower Strip, but I had already finished it so I wasn't able to do the advancement percentages. My question though is, I noted that the experience numbers were the ones listed on the job before you actually do it. When you do the job, the amount of xp differs, I think they are adding the top mafia numbers after the fact. I can't recall if the cash differs as well or not. When I get enough to do another job, I'll make note of the differences. Yeah, just confirmed on District 4, Job 3: Swipe A Security Card. It lists 144 xp, but I received 158 xp when I did the job. 10% increase. Also, $V was listed at 6903, and I received 7939 a jump of 15%. So the numbers listed on the page are not including the bumps from your top mafia. Interestingly, it listed 86 NRG, and I spend 86 NRG, so they are including the discount on NRG in the stats, just not the XP and $V. I went and removed my Wheelman to check and it jumped to 96 NRG. I removed my mastermind and it doesn't change the XP award. Very consistent, Zynga, nice job! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Cabusse (talk • ) at 04:30, July 26, 2010 (UTC). Well that makes it inconvenient... Toenailsin (talk) 04:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Aww... Why are you not active now... Wishlist Adder My apologies. I saw that there were some other people editing the wishlist, which were things that could have been done without on the wishlist. The items that are on the wishlist should come back soon. Plus I was trying to clean it up a bit. Mafia Wars Wiki Editor Windrazor Remove Non-Friends There used to be an option to remove Non-Friends from your Mafia but I'm unable to find it (Used to be in MyMafia page I believe). I tried to do the 10 RW pt job where 5 of your friends have to do a job, but this time I was only able to send out 4 requests out of 10 because I am unable to post on their walls. I knew there were such folk (my Mafia is 1723 but I only show 1663 friends - and I have >501 Clan in VW as well and probably the same thing, plus I know quite a few of those don't play MW either, so it is more than 60. Can you tell me where I might find that utility? Thanx...GrampaBear *Hi GrampaBear The way to remove members from your Mafia is by first clicking the My Mafia tab on your Home Page. Then click on My Mafia again where it shows Recruit/My Mafia/Send Gifts. Then when you see the list of members in your mafia, click on their name. It will take you to their Profile page, where you can remove them from there. Hope this helps! Mafia Wars Wiki Editor Windrazor Could you please take a look at User:Balistic Pve/sandbox/imagemap and look at what I've said at User talk:Balistic Pve/sandbox/imagemap and leave comments/feedback? Thanks, – alistic 04:27, 20 August 2010 (UTC) Happy to help improve the Mafia Wars Wikia with an edit Jakub here... Is there anything on this wikia about Zynga.org in addition to the exploding bear item? Feel free to add me to anyones Mafia jakub5771@yahoo.com I highly recommend using Zynga's Live Assistance for Game play problems. In the game click Help then support form the game home page... then during normal business hours one on one Chat with tech support. PRT SC button then paste to paint or word or open office etc. you can send screen shot file to them as well. I was not able to complete beat the FEDS Ruby Gold 3rd level due to glitches and the Rep Added the Ruby items to my account... very fair... as well as telling me he would pass on to the developers that the send energy pack button and gift buttons are too close together and make it easy to accidentally send things like Dayrider 2k or other "expensive" items to mafia members by mistake. He added them back to my account also. I highly recommend using support to improve the game 7 provide feedback directly to Zynga. Jakub Coltun 02:59, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Jakub Coltun 02:59, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Problem about my weapons att/def strentgh I'm a daily player. my stats: level : 786 attack : 1525 defense : 1279 energy : 2105 stamina : 253 My problem : Yesterday suddenly my weapons total attack & defense changed. Now my weapons total Attack is : 3120 & Defense is : 3027. But before that i had, weapons total attack : 78,600+ weapons total defense : 78,800+ What should I do ? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Mmk buet (talk • ) at 11:16, July 19, 2010 (UTC). *Try purchasing a junk item from the Mafia Store to see if it recalculates. It should recalculate eventually. If it doesn't, try contacting zynga support. Toenailsin (talk) 01:12, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank You. U mean "Marketplace" as "Mafia Store" ? Or , Do I have to Purchasing Something with Credit Card ? In both ways what a waste of my RP & money . :(( Then may be I should contact with Zynga , don't I ? ......... :)) Mmk buet 06:41, August 30, 2010 (UTC)mmk_buet New tabs in Mafia Wars Hi there, i am new here but i would like to contribute cause wikia helped me a lot in mafia wars. in one of my accounts i have seen a few changes regarding to the inventory tab and profile tab. instead of inventory i see a gifting tab with a trading tab under it and 2 more. gifting has moved under profile tab. where i can post photos of this changes cause i think they are upcoming. thank you very much for your time Templates Hey thanks for helping to clean up the templates and with the color changes. I noticed it as I was creating them, but hadn't gotten back around to changing the colors. It looks a lot better now. I believe the links within the white boxes could be changed to a different color besides yellow though, unless you're already on that. ₩indrazor 00:49, September 13, 2010 (UTC) *I'm currently experimenting with some new colours for the notification boxes to get around the colour of any enclosed links. Toenailsin (talk) 01:03, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :*Hey not bad looking. The red one looks a little.. red.. lol.. but it might still work. I guess the next thing would be to figure out the colors and which templates to use them for. I was thinking as far as a scale.. perhaps rainbowish? such as purple meaning the least case scenario, then blue, maybe even a green in there, then yellow, orange, and red being the final straw per se... -- ₩indrazor 02:22, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::*Yeah that looks a lot better. Did you get the green from the Nuvola wikimedia site? I couldn't tell, but if you wanted the picture its Here, as well as with other symbols and colors that can be used. -- ₩indrazor 02:51, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Trading TAB check my new page in mafia wars wiki and help me make it better. http://mafiawars.wikia.com/wiki/Trading Malakas Megalos 05:22, October 5, 2010 Remove uploaded file also can you pls tell me how to remove a file i uploaded cause it's shows the name of the player? tyvm Malakas Megalos 06:58, October 5, 2010 :* Only administrators can remove an uploaded file. If you have one that needs to be deleted, just inform one of us, and we'll take care of it for you. Also, remember to sign your name at the end of your messages with the 4 ~ symbols or the signature icon above. Thank you. ₩indrazor 19:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :* You can mark a page for deletion by adding the template to the article/file in question. Toenailsin (talk) 04:26, October 7, 2010 (UTC)